


"Maggie..."

by SanversFanfics



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, alex danvers - Freeform, maggie sawyer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanversFanfics/pseuds/SanversFanfics
Summary: Alex gives up on the guys that Kara sets her up with. She decides that she's better off being single. However, while drinking at a dive bar with Kara and Lena, she has a huge headache and decides to cool off someplace else in the dive bar where she meets this woman, who's name she won't forget. Through time, she realizes that maybe she's the one. Maybe she wasn't meant to stay single forever. Maybe they were meant to spend a lifetime of firsts together...





	1. Surprises Are Bound To Happen

**Author's Note:**

> In this setting, Alex hasn't really come out to Kara, which is why she's set her up on dates with guys only. But Alex will eventually come out to her :)

Alex feels nervous the first time she goes on a date...in a while. The last time she went on a date was with a guy in high school, who her friends set her up with. The situation is somewhat similar 10 years later. Kara set her up on a date in hopes that she’d find the right guy. 

“This better be a great dude,” Alex said as she walked out in a dress. 

“Trust me! He is! 3rd time’s the charm right?”, Kara smiled.

“I like to think it’s 4th time’s the charm..”

Kara laughed. “Why?”

“Because it’s different from the regular cliché,” she smiled. “I like different.” 

Right before Kara was going to say another word, they heard a knock on the door. Kara immediately smiled. “He’s here!” 

“Why do I feel like you’re more excited about this date than I am,” Alex laughed as she headed over to open the door. 

“You must be-”

“Alex,” she said abruptly, accidentally interrupting him. Her nerves began to take over and made her stutter. “Uh..s-sorry I shouldn’t had um- interrupted you.”

He chuckled, standing there with flowers in his hand. “No no, that’s okay, don’t worry about it. I’m Max by the way!..Um...oh! These are for you.”

Alex took them, “Thank you! I’ll leave them here while we go out.”

“Alright,” Kara butted in, “You two have fun! And don’t be out too late,” she joked around. 

“Yes mommmm,” Alex joked back. She walked out and closed the door behind her, hearing a faint giggle as the door shut. “ _ I hope my apartment’s in safe hands _ ,” she thought to herself as she left Kara to “house” sit. 

* * *

 

_ Later that night _

Kara woke up to Alex’s apartment door opening. She quickly turned her attention to where the noise came from and saw Alex with her head down. 

“I hate men,” she sighed as she took off her high heels.

“So 3rd time’s  _ not  _ the charmâ€¦”, Kara said under her breath. She walked over to her, throwing away the empty Chinese food to-go boxes that were filled with potstickers. “What happened?”

“We accidentally bumped into his ex at the restaurant and he started making googly eyes at her...the whole time we were there.” She walked to the closet to change into comfortable clothes. “Where did you even find this dude..”

Kara heard her muffled voice while picking up her trash from the living room. “Ms. Grant had me interview him for one of her articles, and he seemed like a cool guy..so I thought you two would match.”

Alex came out of the closet in sweatpants and a shirt, and headed for the fridge. “Yeah...well he’s a douche.”

“Sorry..”, Kara sighed.

“It isn’t your fault Kara. I completely understand why you set me up with him, but I think I’ll hold off going on dates for now.” She took out 2 pints of ice cream and handed one to Kara with a spoon. They began eating their ice cream, while sitting around the kitchen island. 

“Alright, well I’ll respect your decision,” Kara smiled. “But you did say 4th time’s the charm, so-”

“Okay fine...4th time’s the charm if and only if they can beat me at pool.”

Kara swallowed her ice cream. “You’re the queen of pool! No one can beat you!”

“ _ Exactly _ ,” Alex smiled, as she tipped her spoon to her.

* * *

 

Alex feels badass the second she waves off a guy trying to hit on her at the dive bar. She really wasn’t looking for a relationship at the moment, she felt happy being single. Though, there were some days where she got that fuzzy feeling just thinking about spending a lifetime of firsts with someone. All of a sudden, she got a small headache. “Woah..”, she said with her palm on her forehead. She almost fell back, but Kara caught her.

“Alex, what’s wrong?”, Kara asked.

“Is everything okay?”, Lena asked right after. 

“Y-yeah, I’m just gonna go to the um..”, she pointed to the restroom, unable to speak another word as she tried to keep her balance steady. She walked slowly to the restroom, trying not to fall. As soon as she walked in, she rested her hands on the counter of the sink, closed her eyes, and dropped her head, taking deep breaths. With her eyes closed, she heard the toilet flush, the stall door open, and boots clicking on the tiled floor. The sink turned on as the woman washed her hands, drying them with some paper towels. It was then and there when Alex lost her balance, unable to control it herself, feeling like her world was falling. But the woman caught her.

“Woah woah woah,” she said as she stood her upright. “You okay?” 

“Y-yeah...um, I just have a headache,” she said with her eyes closed. She lifted her head with her hand to her forehead again and rubbed her eyes, while the shorter woman helped her stand upright. She opened them and met  _ her _ eyes as they both looked in the mirror. 

“You sure?”, the woman asked, smiling. 

Alex saw her smile and felt her heart skip a beat. “Um..uh, actually I’m just gonna go uh..” She tried to walk, but obviously couldn’t. 

She offered help. ““I’ll walk you out.”

Kara saw Alex’s arm hung over a shorter woman’s shoulder as they walked out of the restroom. She rushed over to her. “Alex!”

“Kara..I don’t feel well, can we go home?”

“Yeah sure.” Kara made eye contact with Lena asking if she could get the car. Lena did as so, while Kara took Alex off of the shorter woman’s hold. “I’ll take my sister from here,” she laughed. “Thanks.”

“No worries,” she smiled. 

Kara turned around and headed towards the door with her sister. Then, Alex shot up. “Oh wait!” She quickly turned around, spinning Kara with her. She yelled from the other side of the room so she could be heard. “Thanks for helping me! uhh...”

“Maggie!”, the shorter woman replied.

“Maggie!”, Alex repeated after her to complete her sentence. Then they turned back around and left. Kara made sure Alex got safely in the backseat without bumping her head on the way in. She clicked in her seat belt, then got in the front seat. Meanwhile, Alex laid there with her eyes closed, hoping to relieve the random headache. She felt that fuzzy feeling, and smiled, whispering, “...Maggie..¦” 


	2. Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex doesn't recall last night, but Kara sure does and teases her about it. She really can't get Maggie's name out of her head, but she won't fight it.   
> While on a morning walk, she accidentally bumps into her, and this time, she might have accidentally asked her out, but she doesn't regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this short chapter!

_ Next morning _

Alex woke up on the couch, with a slightly less headache. She propped herself up on her elbows, unable to figure out why she had that random headache. She just shrugged it off anyway. She walked out of her room and made herself some coffee and breakfast. There she sat, eating breakfast while on her phone. 

Then, she got a text from Kara: “ _ You kept repeating Maggie’s name last night. Is there something you wanna tell me?” _

Her heart skipped a beat when she instantly remembered who Maggie was, but she didn’t know what happened last night. The last thing she remembered was shouting her name from afar right before they left. She replied to Kara with, “I did?”

“ _ If I could get a dollar for every time you said her name, I could’ve bought everyone at the bar last night some drinks.” _

* * *

 

_ Last night _

_ “Maggieâ€¦”, Alex whispered to herself as Kara got her out of the car.  _

_ “Are you sure you don’t need anymore help? I could give you a ride home,” Lena smiled.  _

_ “I’m alright thank you. I might stay the night here, not sure,” Kara replied trying to cover up the fact that she was going to fly back to her own apartment.  _

_ “Alright, just call me if you need anything,” Lena said.  _

_ “WIll do,” Kara smiled. _

_ “Maggie..”, Alex said again. Kara and Lena became quiet to see if she’d say anything else, then they laughed.  _

_ “That’s like the 100th time,” Lena said sarcastically.  _

_ “Yup,” Kara laughed. “Alright, have a good night!” _

_ “You two!”, Lena replied. Then, she drove off as Kara walked into the apartment building with Alex in her grip. When the coast was clear, she flew up the flight of stairs until she got to her sister’s floor. She reached for the key in Alex’s pocket and unlocked her apartment.  _

_ “Maggie..”, Alex whispered again.  _

_ Kara teased her. “Someone’s got a crush on Maggie.” She saw Alex smiled with her eyes closed as Kara dragged her in, closed the door behind her, and laid her safely on the couch. “Do you wanna sleep in the room? Or on the couch?” _

_ “Maggie..”, she smiled again.  _

_ Kara laughed, “You can’t sleep next to Maggie, Alex.” Alex remained quiet. “Alright, couch it is.” She lifted Alex’s legs onto the couch and headed into her room to grab a blanket. When she laid it on her, Alex spoke again. _

_ “Maggie..she’s different..”, Alex whispered as she pulled the blanket over her. She began dozing off into sleep, while talking. “I like...” _

_ Kara stood there waiting for her to finish her sentence...but she never did because she started snoring a little. Kara decided to go home after checking the door to make sure it was locked.  _

* * *

 

Alex laughed and replied to Kara’s text. “Yeah...well I don’t remember that, so I don’t know what to say.” After her breakfast, the pain of her headache decreased. So she decided to go for a stroll to start off her day off, since it wasn’t that cold anymore, and the summer mornings refreshed her mind. While on her walk, she passed by that dive bar where she met “Maggie..” 

That name ran through her head all morning while on her walk, that she dozed off at the thought of her. She remembered her smile, her beautiful hair, those pretty eyes, and most importantly...her dimples. She was so deep in thought that she accidentally bumped into someone. 

“I’m sooo sorry,” Alex said. She snapped back to reality, shocked at who she bumped into. “Maggie!”, Alex said surprisingly. 

Maggie looked at her and instantly realized who it was. “Oh hi! You’re that girl last night who almost fell!”, she said with a smile.

Alex laughed nervously. “Yeah...that was me. I’m Alex by the way,” she said as she held out her hand for a handshake, feeling the butterflies in her stomach.

Maggie shook her hand, “Nice to meet you!” 

“You too,” Alex smiled, putting her hands in her pockets to hide how nervous she was. “So what are you up to? It’s a weekday, no work?”

“I’m actually heading over there right now. I just decided to grab a coffee real quick at Noonan’s.”

“Noonan’s! I always go there! It’s my go-to place,” she smiled.

Maggie smiled back, “That’s awesome!” 

Alex could've sworn she stared at her smile way too long, so she broke the silence. “Alright, well, I don’t wanna keep you any longer. I’m sure work is important!”

“Tell me about it,” Maggie laughed. “I’ll see you around! Maybe at Noonan’s or that dive bar last night!” 

Maggie was halfway across the street when Alex blurted out, “Maybe tonight?”

Maggie spoke loud so Alex could hear her from the other side. “Yeah! Tonight’s great! See you there!” They both waved goodbye and continued on with their day. 

“ _ Did I just...ask her out?”, _ Alex thought to herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to post chapter 3! I don't know how many chapters I'm giving this. just writing with the flo haha

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I posted a fic, so I hope you loved this chapter! I went ahead and posted chapter 2 with chapter 1.  
> As always, kudos and awesome comments are greatly appreciated :)  
> Feel free to follow me on twitter: @sanvers_rae


End file.
